conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:National Capital Region
Alright, Ham seems to be extremely busy. List what you need along with proposals, then we'll (or I) will also propose some stuff, then we can vote. Ham can overrule is when/if he gets back. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Need (in vague order of importance) #a federal government ##more political parties ##the Senate of Atlion page #a military-industrial complex #population of surrounding states #national ethnic, religious, language, economic demographics #the total area of the country, and the area of the NCR in relation to the area of the country #the complete interstate highway system (or alternatively:) ##a map of all of the cities in the country, with populations, so I can make the national highway system and railroads to go with it #some previous leaders to name roads after #standardized time zones and phone exchange system #airlines that provide service to the country so I can build airports #history #national sports and culture Proposals Not much I can say. *Give me a map with all of your cities on it, I'll design the national road and rail networks. *I'd like a general in the British Army during the war with the French to be named Christopher McFarlane. *I've got a defense contractor headquartered in the Luminaire suburbs that I haven't written about yet. *Luminaire, the city, is about 200 sq km; city includes the main three islands and the smaller islands in the river. Don't know how big the overall square should be. *Time zones as we've been going are fine, but we either need to keep it to one time zone, or split it into two; Minecraftian put one on the nation page, I implied two on the city page. We also need to decide whether we'll be in the NANP, or (which might make more sense) to be outside of it, because I think it's running short on area codes. Generally, we just need, uh, more stuff. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Discuss Alright, well, Ham said he'll make the federal government, but I guess we need to proceed. I can't really help with political parties, I already made one national party, but we can start the Senate page. So, let us start with that. I wanted a Senate which was divided by population among the states, but since very few people have established populations, I propose each state get 10 Senators, thus there will be 100, or 110 if you count the NCR. I'll get you a clean map of Broker with the cities for the interstate system. Previous leaders, I guess we can each just take initiative. Make names up and we'll decide when they served later, or you can decide, since I doubt anyone cares ( :( ). I am sure you can have Chris McFarlane. You can have the defense contractor since everyone thus far are making their own companies. All your proposals are fine, and you can implement them. We just have to give you a map of our states. Also, I put Broker in GMT-3, but that needs to be decided on I guess. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC)